Janbang
by OwTheEdge
Summary: Remember that time Janna summoned a bunch of Marcos when she, Star and Marco were at the closed down Quest Buy? Janna remembered. Janna also saw what Marco would look like in 16 years. With all this plus her perverted mind you know exactly what she's gonna do.


For the first time in all 15 years of her life, Janna felt like she was in way over her head.

She gulped hard. Trepidation and excitement brewed beneath her trembling body.

She blamed Star. Darn her for going on and on about what Marco becomes in 16 years. Darn her for actually showing her pics of said Marco. Darn her for accidentally showing a pic of his dick smushed against her face before she scrolled away in panic.

It all started from an idea. A silly idea. A kinky idea.

The fantasies seemed hotter in her head, but now that she was face-to-face with reality, a little voice in her head pleaded for her to back out.

Naked, Adult Marcos surrounded Janna in every direction. Their eight inch erections stood tall and throbbing. She sat at the edge of a huge bed she conjured, unsure of what angle to approach with the three cocks staring her square in the face.

"Something wrong, Janna?" One of the Marcos asked.

"Everything okay?" Another asked.

"I... uh." Janna struggled to form an answer, mind and body seized with shame. Here she was, with the sole intent to get a train run on her by buff, big Marcos and she was having second thoughts, leaving all these men hung and hanging.

"I dunno if I wanna do this..." the teen admitted with a mournful sigh. She nervously toyed with her black locks "Like, can I even handle any of you? You guys are huge! Like, everywhere!"

The Marcos looked to each other worriedly before turning to the girl in front of them. Two of them sat beside her.

"It's okay." One of them said, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. "We totally get it."

"Yeah." The other one said. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

All the other Marcos murmured and nodded to one another. Janna's ears were bombarded with words of encouragement and assurance.

"Everything's alright, Jan."

"Nothing wrong with backing out if it seems too much."

"No need to bite off more than you can chew."

"Ohhh. Darn it!" Janna blurted out, burying her face in her hands. Her heart went aflutter as butterflies longed to burst from her stomach. "Why are all of you so dang sweet?"

"Cuz you made us this way?"

She conceded that they had a point. True, despite the fact that all of them were mere facsimiles of the real thing, they were also essentially the best version of him. One that she constantly imagined pounding her to kingdom cum. His well-sculpted musculature, glistening with sweat drawn by the intense ravaging of her body she so desperately craved.

All her earlier fears melted way the moment she felt that familiar tingling heat within her nether regions. Like an inch that yearned to be scratched. And the ones to scratch said itch surrounded her on all sides.

The two Marcos that stood beside her yelped in surprise, before grunting in ecstacy at the soft hand that stroked each of them.

Janna felt them throb beneath her firm grip. One hand moved in tandem with the nother. Every other climb or descent, her fingers clenched the base or their cock heads, evoking shivers and sighs from each.

"Mmm. You boys havin' a good time?" She sighed breathily, her jerking remaining ceaseless.

The Marco that was facing her idly stroked himself, turned on The rest followed suit.

"Aww, feeling a bit lonely there?" She asked him, half teasingly, half empathetically.

"Y-yeah..." the front Marco muttered bashfully.

Janna flashed a wily smile. "Don't worry, I know where you can put that dick."

She closed her eyes, and with a big, wide "ahhh" her salivating tongue flapped out of her mouth.

The front Marco wasted no time letting his dick fall on Janna's tongue. Like a Venus Fly trap, her lips immediately closed around it

"Oh yeah..." The words escaped Marco's lips. Her tongue glided around as much solid flesh as it could.

Janna couldn't lie. Despite how much pleasure she handed to her multiple partners, she was sexually inexperienced, relying solely on memories of porn she's watched. Not that any of the Marco's could tell anyways.

The girl was so caught up in her blowjob, her once swift hands slowed down.

"A-ahhh!" Janna threw her head back and her lips released the cock with a resounding pop the moment she felt pleasure shoot up her groin. Without her noticing, the Marcos beside her each buried a hand beneath her skirt and pink panties. One burrowed itself into her pussy and the other toyed with her burgeoning clit.

Finding a brief moment of lucidity among the torrent of pleasure, the hat-headed teen continued her stroking with greater speed. Her head shot forward and, in a singular gulp, she took every single inch of the front Marco's cock.

Three dicks were simultaneously approaching their limit. Their grunts getting louder and their bodies shaking harder.

"Jan... Janna..." One of the Marco's, she couldn't tell which, squeaked weakly. "I'm. We're gonna..."

With one last, silent scream, each Marco blew their loads all at once. Janna felt hot waves of seed crash against the back of her throat. Two blasts left huge white stains on her clothes and several following shots hit her face and arms.

The second their orgasms came to past, the two Marcos fell back on the giant bed, immediately poofing out of existence. The front Marco fell back, also disappearing as soon as he hit the ground.

Janna merely blinked a few times and gulped down what remained of the cum in her mouth. She was somewhat caught off guard by their sudden vanishing. The initial shock immediately faded when she remembered she was still horny as hell and surrounded by an army of just as horny, if not hornier, naked men.

"Aww dangit." The teen lamented, slightly annoyed at the mess they left behind. "This is gonna be heck to clean up. Oh well."

She gave a quick shrug before taking off her shirts, dropping her skirt, and tossing her beanie. Her bra snapped open and her panties slipped off as they joined the dirty laundry club.

Janna, her entire body now exposed, crawled to the head of the bed. She felt the eyes of all these stunning, huge men, caressing every inch of her. Internally, she was anxious, yet at the same time thrilled.

"Well boys?" She called out. Her legs spread, revealing a smooth, tan pussy that shined with arousal. Her fingers spread her lips apart, thin strands of girlcum tethering them. "Who's first?"

Her half-lidded, longing eyes scoured the area, hoping to draw one bold enough to come near and take what they desired.

Two of them came up to her from either side, their cocks soon mere inches from her face. Janna once again took each in one hand. She pressed her lips against the tip of each and spat before she started stroking.

Another one approached directly in front of her, seemingly ready to mount her right then and there. He hovered above her, their hot sweaty bodies just a hair's length from touching.

Their lips crashed upon one another, Marco's tongue immediately forcing its way into her mouth and clashing with her own tongue. She could feel his cock resting on her stomach, throbbing and begging to fill a hole. Her pussy twitched, longing for it to pierce her fleshy walls. She thrusted her hips against it, hoping this Marco would get the message loud and clear.

The heavy make-out session didn't last long. Marco took a brief, yet passionate look into the girl's eyes before his lips pecked at her cheeks. His light kisses slid down her neck, then onto her chest.

He took special care of her nipples, taking a few minutes to nibble, lick, and suck on the brownish nubs. Granted, he wasn't so gentle. When Marco's mouth handled one, his hand pinched, pressed and pulled on another.

"Ahh... hnnggh!" Janna's body shuddered. With her modest breasts being toyed with, her hands struggled to get a good pace going with the cocks she was supposed to be jerking.

A pair of lips released her tit with a loud, wet pop and her boob jiggled slightly. Front Marco's lips continued their descent, climbing down her smooth stomach, then past her waist.

"Ah-Aahhh!" Janna cried out uncontrollably.

A tongue lapped at her moist entrance, causing every every part of her body to clench. Both Marcos yelped as a death grip seized their dicks.

Marco's tongue didn't go slow in the least bit. He ate that pussy like he starved. He fed both his hunger and Janna's thirst at once as his mouth worked. The girl herself thrashed and writhed, the only thing keeping her from throwing herself off the bed was Marco holding her thighs down.

She struggled to stifle her mewls of ecstacy. Her focus on pleasuring the other two men on either side of her waned. Her gasps quickened as her strokes slowed.

She suddenly felt the tips of their cocks rubbing against her lips. She sucked and licked them both with as much vigor as she could. The women in those vids she watched made it look so easy. Her arms were getting sore.

Speaking of cocks rubbing against lips, Janna tore her attention from the two dicks she clumsily sucked off and directed it towards the one rubbing itself along her drenched entrance.

"Uh." Janna gulped. She looked to each of the men beside her, uncertainty deep in her eyes. "Could you guys like, back off for a little bit?"

Somewhat disappointed yet understanding, the two Marco's backed away, providing space for the two.

With the single Marco hovering above her, she shrunk beneath his bulky frame. Janna gulped. Her eyes filled with trepidation as she sought for some comfort and assuredness. Thankfully, she found it in Marco's soft eyes and peaceful smile that silently told her "everything will be ok."

The broad tip of his dick rubbed along her wanting sex. She bit her lower lip, wanting nothing more than that cock to jam into her already.

Slowly, steadily, Marco pushed himself past her lips, digging deeper with each second. Janna hissed as her pussy stretched itself to welcome him.

"Ssst, oof." Janna felt filled to bursting, yet Marco hadn't even hilted inside her yet. He was just barely halfway in.

"Gosh, Janna." Marco spoke through clenched teeth. Her pussy resisted yet gave in all at once. "So tight..."

"Just..." She sighed deeply. "Get the rest of it in already."

Almost instantly, she got what she asked for. It was like a hole was punched in her insides.

Her mouth was agape yet made no sound. Her eyes were wide open yet they saw nothing within view. Janna breathed but didn't move a muscle.

"J-janna?" Marco called out frantically. All the others in the surrounding area looked equally as worried and murmured amongst each other. "Are you o-"

Before he knew it, his mouth was engulfed and his tongue squirmed against another. They laid that way for a good minute before she released their lips with a resounding smack.

"Just fuck me silly, you gigantic idiot."

Marco nodded before moving his hips. He started slow, letting Janna get used to the movements and his size. She gasped and hissed with each thrust, her pussy giving in to the rhythm of each push and pull.

"Ohmygosh! Oh crap! Oh! Oh! Haah... ha!" Janna gasped and shouted in delight, reveling in the feeling of getting penetrated. She looked around her, catching sight of the other two Marco's she kinda left hanging. She reached towards each of them and they happily handed over their cocks for her to stroke to her heart's content.

"Janna..." The thrusting Marco meekly called out. His motions grew faster and more erratic. "I'm. Gonna cum..."

"G-go... ah-ha...head!" Janna could barely form words through the haze of pleasure that clouded her mind.

That same haze filled Marco's as he let loose a load all over Janna's insides. He laid still, clinging to his partner for dear life as he hilted inside of her and shot spurt after spurt of cum directly into her. At the same time, Janna felt her own orgasm surge across her nerves. Her nails dug into Marco and she failed to suppress the uncharacteristically girly squeal that followed.

Her stomach felt like a water balloon being filled, she could swear her stomach expanded with each passing second.

Finally, Marco's entire body fell limp, including his penis. His flaccid cock flopped out of Janna with a squishy pop, releasing a river of cum that flowed out of her and pooling beneath her.

As expected, Marco poofed out of existence revealing to Janna an entire pack of beasts wearing visages of primal hunger.

With a lusty smile, Janna set herself on all fours, shaking her smooth, tanned ass. Cum still dripping off her lower lips, she could practically hear their dicks throbbing and hardening with desire.

"So. Which one-a you boys are next?" She challenged, her voice dripping with endless erotic promises.

Rather than fight and trample over each other like she expected, they instead formed a somewhat orderly queue to bang her. Of course. This was Marco she summoned. They may be horny meatheads, but they remained as civil and polite as the original.

Janna felt herself jam packed full of Marco before she realized it. With her insides already molded to his shape and lubed with a few liters of fluids, it took little to no effort for him to slip his entire length inside. Her thighs thundered and her nerves shuddered with each wet slap. Though her pussy could take the punishment no problem, her resolve couldn't take the overpowering pleasure. She squeezed the bedsheets below so hard, she could hear the fabric coming at the seams.

A couple dicks waving in her face reminded Janna of the other two she had yet to force into orgasm. With her quick thinking, her mouth did its best to service both of them.

Within seconds, another line formed in front of her. Each Marco awaited their turn to throat fuck her.

The next several whatever measurement of time it was became an incoherent blur. Janna's throat and pussy had already become form fitting for the coming dicks. The flavor of his semen had imprinted into her taste buds. She was more than certain she'd be a teen mom by the end of all this. The thought turned her on even more.

Janna regained her lucidity when she began to ride atop one of the Marcos while giving a blowjob to another and jerking off two more.

She felt her hips lift off the cock that impaled her, a maddening feeling of emptiness soon followed. All the semen kept within her gushed out of her folds like water out of a broken pipe.

"Hey, what gives!?" Said Janna, confused and annoyed as to why her pussy wasn't being pounded for two seconds.

She was on the verge of protesting before another rock hard erection took the place of the other, continuing to satiate her hunger.

"Yeah, that's more like it. We're done when I say we're done." Janna declared before continuing to get spitroasted.

For a brief moment, the second Marco released himself from her gooey insides before placing her pussy back onto its original place.

Janna's eyes widened. It was at that moment that, despite how long she's been going at it with all the Marco's, there was one part of hers left untouched. Tight and puckering, her anus instinctively clenched the moment the tip tapped it two times.

Anxiety graced Janna's face for a brief moment before her lewd smile returned full force. With a Cheshire grin, she goaded. "Go ahead. You know you want my tight little ass."

The Marco didn't say another word before pushing his cum covered cock deep inside. As expected, it was a tight fit and it took some time for it to adjust to his shape and size.

"Ohhhh, shiiiit..." Janna cried out as she felt a new feeling of fullness in another part of her she never expected. It stung just a little. Not as bad as she thought it would be. In fact, as she got used to it, it gradually become another place of pleasure for her. Even more so since she was being penetrated in every hole the men could get inside of.

When she felt that familiar throb that heralded another injection of semen and heard that familiar poof, another Marco immediately took his place.

The cycle continued for a time that no one bothered to keep track of. At some point, Janna just turned her brain off and rode the flow of pleasure to its very end. Whenever and wherever that was.

Janna didn't know what time it was when she came to. Nor what day or even what month. It felt like forever since the last time she had her clothes on, or the last time she wasn't rubbing sweaty, glistening flesh with grown versions of her longtime crush.

All she knew was that she was covered from head to toe to stomach to womb in baby batter. The gigantic bed disappeared, leaving her in the cold, tiled floors of the abandoned Quest Buy.

"Man." She said to herself. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, I bet it was." Spoke a slow, dull voice nearby. Followed by the sound of a drink being sipped through a straw.

"What the-" Janna whipped her head behind her to see one of the sloth workers of the department store. "How long have you been standing there!?"

The sloth took a slow sip of his drink before speaking. "The whole time."

Janna wanted to tug her shirt collar out of embarrassment but remembered she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or anything for that matter.

"Ehh, hehehehe..." She rubbed at her hair, a few big white stains coating it like shampoo. "Don't suppose you could uh. Help me find my clothes? And maybe the dimensional scissors that I totally didn't steal from Marco?"

The sloth took one more long sip of his drink. He blinked a few times and took a deep sigh, loosening all the burdens that he carried while working in this formerly demanding and dazing establishment.

"Not my department."


End file.
